


Line Without A Hook

by hajimelovesnagito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Trans Hinata Hajime, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimelovesnagito/pseuds/hajimelovesnagito
Summary: Komaeda Nagito was overall strange, incredibly hard to read for anyone but his beloved husband, and a closed book to most people. Despite soon getting married to the love of his life, the haunting traumatic past, crushing insecurities, and terrible self-worth never left Hinata Hajime's side.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Line Without A Hook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kokichiyoulilshit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokichiyoulilshit/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -🚫There will be some heavy themes in this work, however, they will not be explicit or greatly mentioned/shown and will have a cw at the beginning of the chapter. Stay safe.🚫  
> -This is for someone really close to me, thank you so much for all your support and I hope you like this as much as I loved writing it❤️ Ugh I love you, I guess 🙄 /lh  
> -This story is based on a song with the same title by Ricky Montgomery! I've had this idea in mind for quite a while and have recently been even more motivated to write it all out. This is the, well, result. Speaking of my work, this is also my first public writing on ao3! For now, I'm planning on making this 5 chapters long but may extend it, so keep your eyes peeled! I sincerely hope the characterization is at the very least decent and that my writing style is somewhat likeable. Enjoy! Thank you for stopping by, and feel free to tell me your opinion on this so far :))

"I have something important to tell you, Makoto." said Hajime, his expression neutral with a clear tint of excitement. He must be keeping a secret, a _good_ secret that he was now going to reveal. Makoto, even after years, was still too short in comparison to the far taller brunet. But this year, he finally grew a few centimetres and beat his sister's height. He leaned in closer, answering Hajime's words with a 'yes' even without speaking. As they say in drama class, 'body language is the key'! "Nagito and I are getting _married_ this spring on his birthday." revealed Hajime, a soft smile forming itself on his lips.

Makoto was _expecting it_. After all, Hajime and Nagito had been together _for years_ and wanted to spend the rest of _their lives together_. But a _strange_ feeling hit him regardless. "That's great, Hajime! I'm so happy for you two!" he exclaimed, his words brimming with hope and love, but was he _really_ all that happy? Excluding Hajime's talents, Makoto was in fact more experienced in marriage and wedding planning than the other brunet was. He and Kyoko had been married for nearly a year now.

"He's incredible, Nagito's incredible, and I'm _just a line without a hook_." whispered Hajime to himself rather than Makoto, wishing to silence and get rid of the tears that were threatening to pour down. His words were too quiet for the shorter brunet to hear.

Even if Makoto didn't want to, there was _no escape to it._ He would _have to_ speak with Nagito, even if it killed him with the endless piles of awkwardness and an atmosphere so thick, he'd be sinking right under all of it with no way to float back up.

It had been years since Makoto had last spoken (well, he actually _never_ said a word during their only 'meeting') to Nagito. He wasn't sure why, but every time he heard Hajime speak of this mysterious white-haired, he would only grow even more curious of Nagito than he was before. Hajime told him many things about Nagito—though, of course, nothing private or personal that only Hajime, being Nagito's husband and the love of his life knew. Makoto was just a complete stranger with a huge title to Nagito. The white-haired made that more than clear when they first spoke. He only cared about Makoto's title, not him as a person. He didn't admire him because of who he was, but the title he was given.

Makoto was greatly hurt by that, no one had ever bothered to speak to him until he earned a title worth more than he ever was. Nagito's pure existence reminded him of the past he wished to forget. However, as the Ultimate Hope, he still had some sort of faith that Nagito was really a person at heart. It wasn't your everyday thing to find someone as distant to general romance as Hajime falling in love. There must have been something special about Nagito, but what could it be? Makoto wished to find out, though he could just end up feeling hopeless in the end. Kyoko taught him many things and understanding human emotions wasn't exactly one. She struggled with them herself and Makoto was _the one_ who helped her with them. But then, who would be _the one_ to help him when he needed to crack open the unsolvable mysteries within the unpredictable Komaeda (Hinata? If he were to take his husband's family name?) Nagito? Kyoko is the Ultimate Detective, but even she _couldn't understand_ what went through Nagito's head. _Was Hajime an angel then?_

The days until Hajime's and Nagito's wedding only grew shorter and shorter as time went by. Makoto had completely forgotten about Nagito in just a week until luck played its game and ended with them both in the same room—a small beach house on Jabberwock's first Island, to be specific. The short brunet had never wished so badly to disappear from thin air, far away from someone who's just as harmless as himself, until now.

It all started when Makoto and the rest of The Future Foundation decided to come to the Island a week before the wedding that was taking place on Nagito's birthday. Makoto had his gifts with him and needed to find a secret place to 'hide them' in. So, he decided to find an empty beach house that no one usually checked and randomly stumbled upon the infamous Nagito his good friend Hajime was so in love with. "Hello, Naegi-kun, what brings you here?" asked Nagito with an awkward smile on his face. Meanwhile, Makoto quickly hid the presents behind himself in hopes the other lucky student hadn't spotted them. He would hate to have his surprise ruined purely because of luck. "Oh, you must be here for Hajime?" continued Nagito as took a book from one of the top shelves. His health greatly improved over the last few years and both himself and Hajime were to thank for that. Makoto could tell there were some slight improvements in how Nagito viewed him. He dropped the 'senpai' and was less formal around him. But even so, it didn't erase the fact that he viewed Makoto _only for his title_.

"Ah, Komaeda-kun, hey. . ." Makoto cursed his awkward side for showing up in the worst timing it has yet. Nagito didn't smile his usual, calm smile, worrying Makoto even more. Instead, he stared at the identical but much shorter guy in front of him, his own expression neutral like he knew every secret bottled inside Makoto. "Sorry, I gotta go! Bye and _good luck_ with your uh, book thing!" was all Makoto said (with a few uncomfortably quiet pauses) before he sprinted out of the beach house, not caring if Nagito saw the presents in his hands. 

The feeling was strange and distressing. It only made Makoto wonder more about what Hajime saw inside that. . . that _thing_. Makoto didn't like admitting it, but all sorts of annoyance and stress always filled his heart and mind whenever he even simply _looked_ at Nagito. He was like an invisible and unbreakable barrier that separated Makoto and living peacefully. It was all incredibly strange because even with all the sorts of people Makoto had met, he had never felt such a gap and disconnection with anyone ever. This excluded _Junko_ , she was _no human_ therefore she couldn't be seen as just some person—or even _a person_ in general! Makoto wondered, was Nagito the root of why the two had such a strange and distant relation? 

_It's a curse and it's growing._

* * *

After that strange encounter, Nagito decided it was best to forget everything. He was going to get married to the only one for him, Makoto creating such a scene for whatever reason didn't matter to him. What mattered was preparing for his and Hajime's wedding. There were still tons of things that needed to be completed and workaholic Hajime insisted on doing nearly everything! 

"Do you need any help with that, love?" Nagito asked when he noticed Hajime walking inside the beach house, a large brown box filled with juice bottles of all sorts of flavours in his arms. The brunet gently placed the box on the floor and approached his soon-to-be husband, his arms naturally wrapping themselves around Nagito's waist. Nagito chuckled quietly before doing the same gesture, his cold metal hand sliding itself into Hajime's shirt. "I'm so happy for _us,_ my Hajime."

Hajime smiled, his smile filled with hope and love, different from _Makoto's_ or anyone's, for that matter. Hajime's smile is one of the most beautiful things about him. "How about we go see the cake Teruteru's making for us?" he suggested, feeling his lover's hand lightly rubbing his back. Nagito nodded and slowly removed his arms from Hajime, the other doing the same as they stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity, which was probably just a few seconds. "Lead the way, my _Ultimate Hope_." muttered Hajime, his ruby red and grass green eyes glowing as did his charming smile that was as captivating as hope itself.

Nagito's heart jumped at the pet names Hajime would use for him. This one was the white-haired's all-time favourite. The irony, affection, and comfort Hajime's words held caused Nagito to melt like chocolate left out in the sun for too long. "I love you, Hajime, so so so much. I want to be with you _forever_." Nagito whispered lovingly, receiving an embarrassed but equally affectionate reaction from the brunet before he and Hajime left to check out the preparations for their wedding, their hands perfectly laced together.

_Unlike with Makoto. Nagito had tried to hold his hand simply in respect of his title. He merely received anything but silence from the other, who ignored him like his existence was not worth his time or effort. It didn't affect Nagito even in the slightest. Makoto's title was the only thing he saw, after all._

Once they arrived inside Jabberwock's restaurant the Ultimate Cook turned into his home, they were greeted by a pink-haired mechanic with a beanie on his head. "Hey, soul friend! What's up, dude?" Kazuichi waved his arms around, signalling Hajime that he wanted a hug. Hajime let go of his lover's soft hand, wishing to hold it longer but knew better than to miss one of Kazuichi's 'soul friend hugs' that he claimed, 'connects the two of them together'. 

Nagito watched as Hajime and Kazuichi hugged, a warm and proud feeling beating in his heart as he was reminded of how popular and loved his soon-to-be husband is. "Have you seen Teruteru? We're here to see our wedding cake." asked Hajime after pulling away from the hug. Kazuichi nodded in response and pointed towards the kitchen area of the restaurant, indicating that the person the couple has been looking for was in there. "Thanks, see you!" Hajime waved off and returned to holding Nagito's hand as they walked to their destination.

"Ah, Hajime! You must be here to see your wedding cake." Teruteru smiled widely as he led the couple to the back of the kitchen where the preparations and cooking were taking place in. On the table stood a relatively large expresso-flavoured opera cake with two figurines resembling Hajime and Nagito at the very top. Nagito didn't like sweets but the overwhelming feeling of knowing he was soon going to be married to Hajime pushed everything aside. During the very moment they started dating and especially when Hajime proposed, Nagito couldn't stop thinking about how their wedding and future together would be like.

"It looks really good, thanks." smiled Hajime while he lightly squeezed Nagito's hand. As shocking as it was, Hajime was truly a romantic person with some awkwardness and terrible flirting skills. Nonetheless, Hajime just being himself was more than enough to have Nagito on his knees, praising him like he was the center of the whole universe. Hajime loved attention and affection but this was overboard in its own way. He _hated_ seeing Nagito put himself down, so he continuously showered him with love every moment they were together. 

Teruteru held a brown bag in his hand, "Wait, take these with you before you leave!" he said and pushed the bag to Hajime's chest, pestering him to take his baking. Hajime looked over to Nagito, who only shrugged with a barely visible nod.

"What are they?" asked Nagito as he took the bag from Hajime. He quickly opened it and saw a type of dessert that was shaped like a pink rose inside. Nagito thought they looked appetizing, despite being sweets. But, he already had dinner and was stuffed to his stomach and appetite's limit. Hajime had really helped him a lot over the years, Nagito couldn't thank him enough.

"Chocolate-Dipped Strawberry Meringue Roses!" answered Teruteru with pride, he was always very pretentious when it came to his talent in cooking and baking. Hajime nodded, confirming Teruteru's answer to be correct. Being the Ultimate Hope came with both benefits and awful reminders Hajime never spoke about to anyone but Nagito, who always comforted him endlessly.

"Thanks again. It's really nice of you to do all this for _us_." even though Nagito still held a strong sense of hatred for the short cook, he was relieved the other was improving in himself. However, he didn't have any expectations as Teruteru's progress was slow and took small steps at a time.

After a quick goodbye, the couple walked back to their shared house—' _to be'_ shared house. They had just recently begun moving their things from their own cottages to the new house Hajime had built for himself and Nagito last year. They were planning on living in that house for most of their lives, raising kids, loving each other every day, and growing old together. Once Hajime unlocked the door, Nagito put the brown bag aside on the floor and practically threw himself on their bed. He began tucking himself in, receiving a puzzled look from Hajime. All Nagito wanted was to relax and enjoy his afternoon with Hajime. But Hajime's mind had _other_ plans.

Hajime closed the blinds and locked the door, "Hey, Nagito," he whispered as he sat on his and Nagito's bed, his eyes locked on the blanket. It was silly, but the blanket reminded Hajime of his parents when they were _alive_. They were a protection from the cold brutal world and warmed his life, similar to how a blanket worked. But, they weren't here anymore. The last time he saw and spoke to them was during an argument. Even though they had agreed to the Kamukura project, they were still worried dead over their son. Hajime wasn't too pleased and ended up shouting at them, ranting about how much he _hated_ them, before leaving and never coming back. _Junko_ knew about all this, that's why she killed them right after Izuru took over Hajime's body and mind. She knew that even if her plan for a world filled with despair failed and that hope won in the end, a bit ( _a lot_ ) of despair and misery would still be in the hearts of those who had lost loved ones. Hajime's case was the worst. Not only did he lose loved ones, but he had lost them at a young age and had an unexpected and awful last moment with them that always left a bitter and regretful feeling. This feeling was similar to how Nagito felt about himself and his talents. This very feeling led to Hajime understanding Nagito more and more every day. They were similar, as Nagito said during the program and still continued to say. This time it was different, Hajime both understood and agreed. " _Is it worth it_? Tell me, is it worth it?"

Nagito looked at his lover, recognizing the all too familiar feeling Hajime was experiencing. "Nothing was your fault, Hajime." he said, a feeling of nostalgia filling the two. Hajime had always tried his best and hardest to help Nagito understand that his luck was out of his reach, nothing to blame himself over, and something no one could ever control. Oh, how the tables have turned with these two this moment. A lot of things happened on both Nagito's and Hajime's sides of their relationships, some being similar to the other. Nagito waking up from a death experience to seeing Hajime, which had made the white-haired believe that he was in some sort of paradise, (even if he didn't consider himself worthy of being in a paradise) resembled Hajime waking up in the program.

Even with such simple words, Hajime felt relaxed. It was like back on their first day in the program. Even when they didn't know each other at all at the time, Nagito's smile and mere existence eased all the overwhelming feelings in Hajime's heart. "Thank you and. . . I love you, Nagito." once the words slipped out of Hajime's mouth, he was lovingly tackled by his lover. Nagito was on top of him, his hands on top of Hajime's while he kissed his soon-to-be husband's neck as he mumbled 'I love you' back, his breath tickling Hajime. The brunet tried to contain himself from any out-of-place thoughts but failed miserably. Nagito was _on top of_ Hajime _, tenderly kissing_ his lover's neck as if his life depended on it. What could possibly be going on inside the lucky student's mind?

Nagito paused, leaving Hajime wanting more of his soft and passionate kisses. "We can do _it,_ but only if you want to." Nagito blushed while speaking, his words taking Hajime to another world. To say something like that with no hesitance took a lot of effort for Nagito, even though he was barely a shy person when it came to affection or really anything. 

Hajime ran his fingers through Nagito's fluffy hair that resembled a cloud. "I've been wanting to put this aside for our first night together. After we get married, that is." he quickly said, nearly choking on literal air as he tried to keep his cool down. They've never really gone over this _topic_ about their relationship and were both what Hiyoko labelled as, 'virgin losers'. 

Nagito smiled at Hajime's words and went back to kissing his lover's neck, moving up to his cheeks, and then to his forehead. "All my emotions feel like explosions when you are around." he spoke before getting up and taking a spot right next to Hajime, their hands naturally interlocking. Hajime closed the lamp's light and pulled the blanket over the top of them. Hajime felt love-struck hearing such a melodious and sweet phrase, even if he already heard dozens of idyllic and charming poems from Nagito on a near-daily basis. 

When Hajime turned around to the other side, Nagito moved closer and wrapped his arms around the brunet's waist, pulling Hajime's back to his chest. Hajime let out a calm sigh, however, it was not out of tiredness or annoyance or anything like that. "I need you here to stay, Nagito." mumbled Hajime as he closed his eyes, savouring the peaceful moment with Nagito by _his side_.

* * *

"You ran away from Komaeda?" repeated Kyoko as she took a sip from her dark coffee, watching her husband ramble about how embarrassing it had been for him back in the beach house with Nagito. They were sitting inside Jabberwock's second Island's café, having a chat about their close friend and strange acquaintance's soon-to-come wedding.

"I'm _really_ happy Hajime's together with Komaeda-kun. But—" Makoto paused, stopping himself from completing his sentence. Even when Nagito was nowhere in sight, he still didn't want to hurt the other lucky student's feelings.

"But you don't understand Komaeda nor why Hinata is with him? Right?" Kyoko finished for him. Makoto was really impressed by how much his wife knew him, it only made him smile with a soft and warm feeling overcoming his heart. "I think you should at least talk try to him during their wedding." Kyoko took another quiet sip, her eyes locked with Makoto's. "But don't pressure yourself to do anything, Komaeda may not even want to talk to you in the end." she added, putting her mug aside. Kyoko took Makoto's smaller hands into her own, calmly holding them in an attempt to reassure her husband.

"Yeah, you're right." admitted Makoto, relaxing with the reminder of having a supportive wife by his side. Somewhere in Makoto's heart, he sincerely _hoped_ that Hajime and Nagito would both be supportive husbands to each other, though he certainly had no doubts.


End file.
